User talk:Jazatz2/2012
This is an achrive please see my message wall Other Admins Hi. Can you be an Admin in my wiki: http://thecrazyworldofbrownieandtaylor.wikia.com/wiki/The_Crazy_World_of_Brownie_and_Taylor_Wiki Thnaks. Pnar34 03:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Pnar34 Baby Page Sorry but I didn't know there was already a page. Could you give me the link to it? Wait so the creator of the page can't even edit it? That seems unfair. Well it WAS the creator of the page and I think that he shold have the right to edit his own page. He should still be able to edit it. Travisplatypus 21:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Our newest admin :) Hey JAZ, how long will the nomination take? I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 23:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 23:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Right. We will. BTW, should we start creating userboxes.....it might seem too late but it's your choice. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 00:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll make some too. I'll start with cast members. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 00:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Can I add more wiki features like chat, ranks (points/badges), ect.?I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 00:07, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I didn't delete them. There was random letters in the episode plots so I just erased them. Why would I delete the episodes if i'm an admin? I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 00:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) It's ok. I'm working on userboxes right now. What color should the background and border be? I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 00:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I made a Teddy Duncan userbox. Maybe I'll create the userboxes and you can put them on a page. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 00:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 00:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Should we put up the achievements wiki feature? It'll tell us if other users should be admin. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 00:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 00:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you and ok. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 19:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I know I heard! I really hope they don't pass the SOPA and PIPA bill! If they do, it will affect so many people's lives! Who can live without Youtube, Google, Wikipedia, etc.! We have to stop them! Also, I reached past 50 edits! So can I be admin now, please????? -Jessie1010:) JESSIE1010 21:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, have fun and kk. kk Can I be an admin? Pnar34 15:03, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Pnar34 Season 3 Hi. When is Sesaon 3 gonna air? Pnar34 00:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC)Pnar34 No one knows yet (besides disney) most likely earkly April or late March JAZ Is 00:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) teach me how to talk to amy duncan please im begging you to May i ask what you mean? JAZ Is 23:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) how do you know what bages you can get Delete and Block Hey Jaz! Some user has been making random pages and fake episodes! He must be blocked and then please delete the pages! here thy are: Diarrhea Day Vacuum Shrinker L.A.R.D. in the Park Giant Charlie Spencer Dies (Again) Wrong Those were th ones I found. And please block this user! http://goodluckcharlie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.124.218.219 Before he does any other damage to the wiki! Thanks! My Page 14:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Nomination! Hey Jazatz2! Please accept my admin nomination! Thank you so much! My Page 19:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey JAZ, I was wondering if I could be a bureaucrat because I've been working harder lately. Also, adding to Jessie1010's nomination, he should totally be admin because he could make a trailer for this wiki. Third, I just put in the new trio plot of Bad Luck, Teddy. If you want me to put the source, please tell me. Ok, I hope you make me bureaucrat soon! :) Jessie1010 Admin Nomination Hey JAZ, Can Jessie1010's admin nomination end soon, cuz PFMuffinStrike and Jessie are sorta fighting over this wiki's development. So, can the decision be made quicker? I'm tired of all the arguing. Response Actually, the comments are not trashy, they are clean. Also, as you can see, the episode page there is more developed. The Battle of the Bands page even has sections that are not filled in. Also, the best wikis do not have no comments. If you look at wikis that have some members of the wikia staff working on them, they have comments. PFMuffin and I are already working it and making a compromise between the two of us. My Page 01:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I know just wanted to share my input! What perhaps un admin-like? I just don't like comments that is what blogs are for... some epic wikis notice no comments http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_Wiki http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki http://www.wikipedia.org/ Ok. Good. Thanks Thank you, Wikia is WAAAAYYYYYYYY better than the idiot Wikipedia site!!!!!!!! RomeAntic14 23:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Should we put our wiki on the community "spotlight?" http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Spotlights Okay. Yes, you should make Jessie admin. You should make the decision. I say yes, PFMuffin says no, what do you think? Yes? No? If you choose no, dont make him admin yet. If you say yes, make him one. Okay. Plz make him admin. Thank You! Thank you so much for the adminship, JAZ! I promise you, I will not let you down! I have tons of wiki experience and have become even better at coding over the past month. As admin I plan to do many things! I'm definitely not one of those users who just want to become admin because they just want to have control. Admin is a hard job and I promise I can fit the shoe. As admin, I plan to build the wiki with even more facts and information. As season 3 comes in next week, there will be more and more information and I will add each bit that applys. I have been thinking about what you said about comments and I am beginning to agree with you. Over at the A&A wiki, the comments are way too famous and we monitor them well so it's fine there. But I agree with you that it doesn't work at all of the wikis. I have even taken the comments off over at the official Jessie Wiki (I recently have become bureaucrat). To be honest, I am willing to work with anyway the wiki works because you guys are the head admins and you tell me what to do! Another thing I want to share with you is that I have recently got a Twitter account to go with my wiki account. I want it to help me get information for users and connect with the stars. Just yesterday I sent a tweet to Coco Jones to get her opinion for the Let it Shine Wiki and believe it or not, she replied! https://twitter.com/#!/TheRealCocoJ/status/196969409347198976 I will try to reach some other stars of Good Luck Charlie to help the wiki! So thank you so much for the adminship and I promise I will not let you down! :) ' My Page ' 02:19, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Jessie1010 Thanks! I can definitely do a lot of those things! I can do the featured content! So should I make a new featured voting post for this month? I know how to do public notifications so that might help get people to vote. I can most definitely make a trailer for the wiki! I made one for the Austin & Ally Wiki and the Jessie Wiki. I'm going to start working on it once GLC season 3 premieres so I can use the new intro and after new seasons premiere, Disney always released a "Coming Up This Season" promo so I'll use that for the trailer as well. We can make a facebook page, too! That's a great idea! I can help with these pages! I have good sources for information so I can definitely help! We also need to work on developing galleries for every episode page. Thanks so much Jaz! I'll get started as soon as I can! My Page 21:23, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Reply 2:Jessie1010 Lol, thanks! I also have a question! It's about the quote template. There is one I made and it's only for single quotes. For example the quote would be a single sentence that a character said or that was in an episode and it's not for the quotes section on pages. It's for different use, like going at the top of a character page for the character's most memorable quote or most memorable quote in an episode. Can I use this? Here it is: Also I found a really cool gradient effect that I think would look very nice on the homepage! I'm going to try it and if you guys like it we can keep it! If not, I'll take it off! :) My Page 23:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok.:) My Page 23:36, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Just changed the heading. What do you think? My Page 23:51, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok. My Page 00:06, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Where is it? My Page 00:15, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh that's pretty cool! My Page 00:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm watching some of Make Room for Baby right now and it's so good! Charlie has so much lines! She's so cute! My Page 00:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! My Page 01:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Songs We shouldn't have a songs section in the navigation bar nor on the pages at all. Good Luck Charlie is not a music show so we should not have it. Can I take it off? My Page 13:57, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! My Page 00:15, June 1, 2012 (UTC) IRC I have registered channels for the Good Luck Charlie Wiki in the IRC. Administrators should be active there so we can communicate with each other quickly. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 16:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : I don't see you on there, though... are you sure that you're on the right channel? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 19:15, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : You haven't been on the IRC for almost two weeks... you should be more active there. No activity in the channel. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:21, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jaz! I think we should really work on cleaning up this wiki! Can we schedule a private chat session? 18:41, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I don;t exactly get IRC. Can you explain it? The chat here seems less complicated. 00:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! So when should we schedule the time? 12:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) That's a good time! What is your time zone? :) 12:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Great! So let's say around 7ish EST, 4ish PCT? 13:04, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, FashionGal lives in PCT. I'll be there around 6:45. Maybe earlier. :) 17:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Great! I may or may not be able to make it. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 21:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm in both chats. We can do this another time if you'd like. :) 23:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Unlock Hi Jaz. Well, could you unlock Toby's page? It says its for admins only, but could you reduce it to it being locked for new users? Thanks in advance! Thanks! I'm trying to bring more creativity to the wiki! :) 01:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Someone on the Name That Baby page said the F word.I deleted it,but I wanted to tell an admin.They said"The F baby is a boy." Hi! May I be an admin or no? I love you :) from Puffpuffchaos8989 01:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) your little sister! Wiki Features Please join the IRC at 4:00 PM Pacific, or 7:00 PM Eastern, for a discussion and voting on Wiki Features. If you are unable to attend, please vote on Forum:Wiki Features. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 17:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) PuppyLog's Sig. hey Jazat2 puppylog here and i was wondering on your profile u have signatures and i was wondering how u get them oh and if u want u don't have to call me puppylog u can call me Logan.By the way i love your name Jaz is awsome maybe like a holiday one HAPPY 4TH OF JULY JAZATZ2 I think by far ur my favorite Admin. IF THING ABOVE DOES NOT SHOW UP RIGHT its suppose to be a flag and again HAPPY 4TH OF JULY :=) 4TH (=: p.s I can't believe 2012 is going by so fast see ya Puppylog aka Logan -RED,WHITE, AND BLUE my monthly saying Puppylog again i did my sign. but how does it come up when you post something put in four opf these ~ like this ~~~~ fanon logo i was thinking maybe a new logo for the FANON wiki maybe good luck charlie logo then underneath charlie FANON in that type in the logo form and bold and then wiki like the one example on this sites logo u do not have to change it but i was just wondering and told u now since I WAS BLOCKED on the fanon wiki for making TO MUCH EPISODES -Puppylog! Puppylog's Brother Hi im new and im the brother of Puppylog he said i should get a profile cause its awsome and u are awsome on the fanon wiki i hope i can get to make episods and dont worry he told me everything im so sorry for my brother he is very mean but that end part did seem kinda nice to me but eah i did say u guys were the best and awsome again im so sorry for the mean brother of mine sorry :/ im making a new good luck charlie wiki its called good luck charlie imaginary wiki and every character except toby will be in it the users can do anything make fake episodes,make new characters do anything its imaginary. TELL EVERYONE U KNOW ABOUT IT and if so i can make u and jessie a admin. eek excited my first wikia 01:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC) sorry that new wiki message was made by me [[User:PuppyloglPuppy User talk:PuppyloglLog!]] 01:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) yes your an admin. for my new wiki good luck charlie imaginary wik wiki and i need help with the episode guide please [[User:PuppyloglPuppy User talk:PuppyloglLog!]] 01:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) HAVE A NICE VACATION (hope sig. turns up good) [[User:PuppyloglPuppy User talk:PuppyloglLog!]] 13:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) HAVE A NICE VACATION User:PuppyloglPuppy User talk:PuppyloglLog! 13:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC)